Changing Fate
by LonelyRedTears
Summary: It's like this.You have two options."he explains "One you could let it happen knowing you could have prevented it.Or...you could try and change it and see where fate takes you next.Either way your life won't be the same.
1. proluge

**story idea popped into my head...hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:I own only the plot**

* * *

Rain,corpses,and blood...that's all Cloud could see amd smell, but only one thing made his heart skip a beat and his breathing to stop.

There,close yet far,laying in a puddle of blood was a First Class SOLDIER but not just any Soldier. This Soldier sacrifice his life to save Cloud, the one who was a dear friend to him that made him smile even though he had crappy day, the one who treated Cloud like a somebody:

_Zack _Cloud dragged his body effortly to his bloody friend. He look down at in his chest,blood dripping everywhere. Cloud try his best to hold back his tears. This man saved his life and he was going die and Cloud couldn't do anything about it. He try to speak but couldn't, finally he had the guts to say "Z-Zack."

The black spiky hair man winced slightly in pain until he saw a look at his blond spikey hair smiled warmly at his friend who try to stay tough at this situation. "For the...both of us." He said a smile still place on his face.

"Both...of us?" was all Cloud could did he mean? He didn't mean that he.....

"That's gonna..." he stretch his shaking hand that was begging him to not move it "Your gonna..." Cloud repeated. He placed the his hand on the back of the blond's neck and press his face down to his chest "Live."

Cloud listen to his companions heart beat slowly and slowly. "You'll be...my living legacy," with that said his hand slipped back down to the ground as Cloud slowly raised his head to look into his friends eyes as Zack did the same. One set of eyes was glassy while the others shimmered.

With still some energy left Zack raised his Buster sword's tilt to Cloud while saying "My honor, my dreams, they're yours now."

Cloud just stared into his shimmered eyes that beg him to take the sword. Which he did."I'm...your living legacy." it wasn't a question it was a statement. After knowing that his friend will be alright, Zack closed his eyes with his last warm smile and let himself sleep eternal.

_No!!! _Cloud's mind screamed _He cant...he can't..._he could hold back any longer he looked at the sky and screamed in horror, agony, and pain. He didn't want this to be true it couldn't be...it just couldn't!

_Please Gaia don't,don't do this please!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

Cloud's eyes shot open as his body quickly sat up. Sweat was pouring down his face as he panted heavily. He quickly looked around his surroundings. He was in his dorms, on his bed, with his roomates? Not on a battle field, not surrounded by dead corpse but surround by snoring grunts.

Without a warning his face was met with a pillow and a grumpy half asleep cadet "Would you shut up?Jeez,what kind of dreams do you have to make you scream bloody murder?"A dream? This made Cloud both relieve and confuse. _It was just a dream?_

"Hey!" the guy shouted making the others mumble something incoherent in their sleep and making Cloud nearly jump out of his bed. "Aren't you gonna say sorry and give me back my pillow?!" he ask annoyingly to him.

"S-sorry for disturbing you," Cloud blushed and threw the pillow back to his roommate who caught it.

"Yea,well just shut up or else whatever you were dreaming about won't be as bad as to what I'll do to you!" he grumbled and went back to sleep.

_I don't think so_ Cloud thought sadly as he lay his head on his pillow and looked at the ceiling wondering why he had that dream _What did it mean?Is it really going to happen?Are these deams even real?!_

For the past two years after he met Zack he started to have these dreams. Like them going to his home town and then it being burn to the ground by the General Sephiroth. Zack and Tifa try to stop him but they both failed. Cloud joined in and in the end Cloud beat Sephiroth. Four to fine years later they wake up to find out they were experiments to a guy name Hojo. Then they escape to Midgar with Zack carrying Cloud all the way because of the mako poisoning, but only to be stop by Shinra troops before they could make it to Midgar and...well you know the rest.

Or when he thought he was a First Class SOLDIER (this happen after Zack died) and became a then later met Tifa and a group called AVALANCHE and joined them in their plan the stop Shinra. After they blew up a mako reactor and Cloud came crashing to a church and then was met with shining green eyes.

At first it was like he was watching a movie then it just started to show him random things and the worst part was in most of them Cloud couldn't help his freinds because he was either comotoste or not strong enough.

Cloud sat up again and dug his hands through his hair and sighed.

_I really hate my life, why did I have to be the unlucky person? Why am I having these dreams?Why am I weak? Why can't I do anything right? Why do the things I love get hurt or die?_

Cloud cringed at the thought when he remember a dream he had recently about his mother. She died in that dream and all Cloud did was stare in horror.

Why was he still calling them dreams they weren't dreams, they were nightmares ...he hope they were nightmares.

He then began to dig for something in his pillow case and pulled out a black fuzzy journal with his name Cloud (he didn't put his last name 'cause he was the only one in the entire army-and possibly world-with that name) and a flashlight. He switch the flashlight on and placed it on his right shoulder then began to flip through some pages until he was on a blank page.

His mom always told him if he had dreams that felt real to right them down and when he came to visit her to show her them.

Taking a pencil from out of know where, Cloud began to write.

Tifa, his mom and Zack always say he had a talent for writing and drawing 'cause of how much emotions he showed in both.

One time, Zack beg Cloud to write an essay for his creative writing. At first Cloud refuse but how can you say no to Zack's puppy pout.

When Cloud was done with writing down his dream he wrote the date on the top left corner so that way he won't forget when he had his dreams or nightmares if you will. He turned his flashlight off and put it back into his pillow case along with his journal and laid his head once again on his pillow and pulled his blanket up to his neck and turned his body to his left.

_Why am I thinking these are real? In my dream a guy name Genesis went crazy and dissapear along Zack's mentor. Both of them are still here. Then Sephiroth thought of himself as a monster...he only thinks of himself as the best. Finally Zack had a scar on his left cheek after his mentor died. Well, Angeal is alive and Zack has no scar. This proves there just dreams and they aren't real._

With that said Cloud nodded at his thought of reasurense and closed his eyes. Tomorrow, Zack and Angeal are coming back after their three week mission. Cloud can't wait to see Zack! He always made his thoughts that troubled him melt away.

Cloud slowly let the darkness take over him hearing an echo in his mind and a vision of his friend that look older and more mature:

_Were friends...right?_ His older friend smiled.

* * *

**like,hate,did it make sense?**

**R&R please **

**P.S. don't flame me if I have errors just tell me what i did wrong and i will try to fix the ^-^**


	2. Starting

**Me: Hi everyone this chapter isn't very i'm sorry and if my words get cut off, my apologize i'll try to fix that i have an old computer.**

**Cloud: Yeah, that's why it takes you long to download.**

**Me: Bite me! I have a lot going on my plate. Fine just because of that you can't do the disclaimer Zack gets to.(looks around)Where is he?**

**Sephiroth: He's sleeping. I'll do it.**

**Cloud:(Whines) Aw. But I wanted to.**

**Sephiroth: Well to bad. She doesn't own anything-**

**Cloud: Now on with the story.**

**Sephiroth: Hey I was suppose to say that**

**Cloud: (Blows raspberries at him)**

**Sephiroth: Why you little(Chases after cloud)**

**Me:(sweat drops) I'll get my fellow readers.(Chases after them)**

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Strife! Heads up!" his instructor yelled.

The blond spiky hair cadet looked up to see his opponent about to bring his wooden sword down to his head. Cloud easily dodged to his left side but only to trip and fall backwards on the ground.

As soon as he sat up he felt the tip of his wooden sword by his throat. Cloud looked up at his opponent who smirked in victory.

"Brandon wins! Cloud for Gaia sakes pay attention in to where you go!Or you'll end up dead!" his insturcter yelled to Cloud scrambled up to his feet and nodded "Yes sir!" all the instructor did is shook his head and told everyone they were dismissed and walked away.

When Cloud was about to leave he felt his face on the ground.

"Woops...sorry Cloud." Brandon smirked as he walked to his friends not looking back. His crew laughed at Cloud, as they walked away, while one teen, only one year older than cloud with reddish orange hair and maroon eyes, just stared at him as if he was studying him then followed Brandon and his gang.

_Damn, I hate him!!_he thought in his head. He really hated getting picked on that was one of the reason why he came here but sadly he should've expect that no matter where he goes he will always be picked on.

The blond looked at his watch it was time for lunch but he wasn't hungry.

_Maybe I'll just take a shower and go back to my room. There's nothing special going on anyway and besides Zack's coming back and if I know him he'll want to grab a bite to eat before doing anything._

With that settle Cloud walked to the showers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cloud turn the knob and soon he felt the hot water streaming down his skin. Cloud closed his eyes and let his sore body relax until a flash of the cliff with dead bodies came into his mind. Cloud shot his eyes open and let a low gasp in shock.

He turn the knob and walk back to the lockers to change. Okay, this is starting to make no sense.

First ,he dreamt about this these weird visions and now they're randomly starting to pop into his mind? This is getting out of hand he has to make this stop. But how? If he told someone they'll probably think he's crazy. And if he told Zack who knows what he would do.

He didn't know Zack that long. Only two years when he was fourteen. Now he's sixteen and..._damn_ _I've been having these for two years and I haven't went insane yet?_

That idea spooked him but he should be relieved they haven't drove him crazy but now he's starting to recap his dreams to when it got bad.

When did they even start anyway?

_Let's see...when I met Zack they just pop every once a month. When he introduce me to his mentor and his mentor's friend, Angeal and Genesis, they started to appear every now and then, only more gruesome. Then when I met-_

_/Bzzzzzz/_

Cloud felt his phone vibrate in his left pocket. He dug into his pocket and look at the caller I.D. It had a picture of a puppy pouting that only meant one person was calling him:

"Zack." Cloud simply shook his head and chuckled lightly before he flipped his phone open and placed on his ear."Hello?"

/Hey chocobo head! How's it going?/

His left eyebrow twitch at Zack's nickname. He hated nicknames like that."Fine. How 'bout you, pup?" the young cadet smirked knowing Zack hated that nickname Angeal gave him.

/Same here./ Zack replied a hint of irritation in his voice but soon change back to his cheerful(yet sometimes annoying voice) /So anyway, when I get back do want to hang out back at my place we could watch scary movies until we or **you** get to scared./ He teased just to make Cloud irritated as it did.

"Hah, hah." he said in sarcasm then thought about it. _I can't go over, I need to figure out what my dream means._"Sorry Zack I can't I have to do something."

/You mean like practice your kissing for your girl back home?/Okay now Zack was pushing it. He knew he had a crush on a girl named Tifa back in Nibelheim.

"That's not funny. I'm hanging up. Goodbye!" Cloud said through his teeth.

/Hey Cloud wait! Sorry it's just I'm bored and it's just so fun to pick on you. Your the only that is fun and not boring around here./Zack try to mumble the last low enough so his mentor wouldn't here.

/I heard that!/ someone shouted in the back ground.

The blond simply chuckled. Zack always gets on his mentor's bad side when he is talking to Cloud."Okay then, I see you and your mentor are busy discussing how disrespectful you are sometimes so I'm just gonna let you go now, bye."

/Okay, see ya spiky./

_/Click/_

Cloud flipped his phone shut and put it back in his pocket. _Okay where was I...oh ya they started going bad when-augh_

Cloud fell on his knees while he gasped in pain. _Oh no, not right now._

_**(Flash on)**_

_**Cloud could only fire and burning houses from every spot he turn to. People screaming and running for their lives."Why is this happening?" he wondered out loud.**_

_**He looked straight to see a girl with dark hair and brown eyes full of hatred running towards him. The blond looked puzzled at her for a few minutes before realizing who it was."Tifa!"**_

_**The girl seem to not hear Cloud 'cause she just kept running towards him. When Cloud try to call her name again she went right through. Yes, right through the dumbfounded blond.**_

_**Cloud looked over her shoulder to see her still running."I remember this part." he said mostly to himself.**_

_**"And I know how this ends!" Cloud clench his fists until they turned white. He shut his eyes and screamed to the sky "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SHOWING THIS?!!!!WHAT'S THE F***** POINT???!!!"**_

_**Inhaling and exhaling Cloud took a look around to find himself inside the mako reactor. This confuse Cloud. **_

_**Normally when he has his dreams he's always at the one spot his was first in.**_

_**Cloud felt a cool breeze in the back of his neck making the hair on the back of his head stand. Turning his head slightly to look over his shoulder Cloud was met face to face to a blue creature with feminine features and one glowing red eye.**_

_**Cloud just at it stunned unable to speak. When he did, his face became from stun to puzzled "A-are you doing this?" he asked it.**_

_**Either he imagined it or not Cloud could have sworn the thing just smirked at him.**_

_**In a quick flash, one of the blue creature's tentacles slash at Cloud's left arm causing him to fly backwards as his blood float into mid air as he fell.**_

_**(Flash off)**_

With a groan in pain Cloud found himself laying on the ground face front. Slowly he sat up feeling something wet on his left. Cloud held in his breath as his eyes drop to his left arm and grew big in outer disbelief. His left arm was covered in blood. _What the hell is going on?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the helicopter landed down Zack jumped out and started running to the Shinra building with excitement. Things were getting better and better by a minute.

First, he went on a went on a date with Aerith and it was best one yet they had she said. Then he went on a mission that was only for First Classes and completed it with flying colors. And finally Angeal said he was going to let Zack use the Buster sword on their next mission-whenever that is.

All this happen and Zack couldn't wait to tell Cloud. But before he made into the building he stopped when he heard his mentor call him.

"What is it Angeal?" there was a hint of whining in Zack's voice.

Angeal just simply chuckle at his student's behavior. _Very impatient indeed. "_Zack, before we could do anything the Director told us to meet him first."

"Aww. But why?" Zack whined.

Angeal crossed his arms "Well, we have to go and see now shall we?"

Zack hung his head and stomped like a kid not getting an ice-cream cone."Fine." Angeal smirked and started walking into the building along with Zack who was dragging his feet.

--------------------------------------------------

"So good of to join us Mr. Fair" Director Lazard smiled looking up from his computer.

Zack try to do a small smile even though he was a little upset "Heya" he waved.

"I suppose your wondering why we called you here?"

"Actually, I was hoping you would make this meeting speed up a bit."

"Zack!" Angeal scowled. Sometimes he hated Zack's impenitence's.

"No, no. It's okay Angeal." Lazard waved it off as he got up from his desk and walked in front of Zack "Well. The reason why I called you was to say congratulations First class Zack." Angeal crossed his arms and smirked as Zack gap his mouth open.

"F-for real?! I made it to First?!!!" Zack ask happily. Lazard nodded. Zack smiled wildly and turn to his once mentor "Did you hear that?! I'm in First!!!Woo hoo!!" Zack punch his fist in the air proudly.

"Not so fast Zack." A fourth recognizable voice spoke.

Zack lowered his arm and turned around to see who spoke "Oh hey Sephiroth" Zack smiled.

Sephiroth walk to the side of Angeal who nodded in greeting."You were saying." Sephiroth turn his eyes to Lazard."You didn't tell him yet?"

The director shrugged "I didn't get to that part yet." He turn back to Zack "Your going to start your first mission as a First class Soldier with Sephiroth-"

"Really?"

"Not so fast Zack let me finish" Zack clasp his mouth shut and gesture eagerly for the director to continue."You will take three recruits with you. One of them will be Strife the one Angeal and Sephiroth has been talking about

"I've been watching him and well..." Zack tensed about the news that involved his friend. _Cloud's a good kid. What did he-_

"Relax, Zack. He didn't do anything wrong." The director assured as if reading his mind."And as I was saying...I've been watching and I must say he shows a lot of potential

"So I came to a conclusion: After you all of complete this mission and if you and Strife do well...He will become a second class Soldier."

With that information about the blond Zack smiled. _Cloud's gonna love this!_

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Zack: (Yawns) Huh?(looks around) Where is everyone? (sees audience and waves) Hi! Um...I don't know where everyone went so ah just leave your comments on how the story was. K? Well bye (Waves again)**


	3. Choose

**Me: Hi everyone. Sephy and Cloudy aren't here so Zacky take it away**

**Zack:She doesn't own anything. No matter how much she thinks she does.**

**Me:(vein pops): Thanks for adding that last part**

**Zack:(Smiles) No problem. Now on with the story**

* * *

Cloud kept scrubbing, harshly, his bleeding arm with a rag. Fortunately for him no one was at the boy's locker. He's been in here for three hours and he only managed to get the blood off but not the black gash that the blood left.

When Cloud realized it won't come off he gave up. If he kept scrubbing to remove the gash he would probably see his bone 'cause of the non-stop scrub.

With a sigh in defeat, Cloud moved away from the sink and went to his locker to put on his pants and shirt. Even though he was alone Cloud didn't like being fully naked so he left his boxers on.

How he never catches a cold after walking around a locker room, dripping wet, with the A.C. on twenty-four hours a day; was a mystery to the boys.

When he was fully dress Cloud threw his rag in the locker and slammed it shut. He began to march out the room with his head hung down. This was the worst day of his life. Well...he always had bad days but this was the top ten.

He could handle getting picked on, name calls, and annoyance form Zack but he just couldn't handle this.

_Maybe a walk around Sector 8 will calm me down. _Cloud nodded and walk down the hallway. Still thinking about why he had these dreams.

Looking around the area, Cloud casually strolled down Sector 8 watching people pass by him laughing in joy ment while he keeps on bumping into them not caring if they give him a glare. Right now, he doesn't give a damn. He sat on the fountain and hung his head with a sigh. "I can't keep living like this; I have to figure out what these dreams mean and fast! Otherwise, they'll keep on coming and coming until I crack!!!'

He stared at his hands remembering the Buster Sword Zack gave him in his last dream. He can still picture the blood that stream down his hands. The blood that came from his friend _I hope, I hope these dreams mean nothing....Huh?_

Cloud looked up to see that same boy at training. Though he was never good at remembering his classmates names-only the bully's names he remembers- he knows that he never this guy before. _Maybe he's new? _Cloud shook that idea out. New cadets don't come in until three months from now.

_Then who is he?_

The guy turn his gaze to Cloud making him froze in fear. _Uh-oh, he caught me staring! _Cloud looked away. When he looked back up he was walking up the stairs then look down. He guestured Cloud to follow him. The blond was confuse. He was hanging out with one of Brandin's companion, so doesn't that mean he would pick on him too? But still something in his mind told he should go. He did as instructed and followed the bronze hair boy not seeing the smirk that krept on his face.

* * *

"Cloud!" Zack called out looking around the cafeteria. It was 11:40. That usually ment that the rercuits trainings were over and it was lunch time. After changing his outfit he went to the cafeteria only to see a bunch of teens but no Cloud.

_Cloud should be here where is he? I have to tell them the great news!_

Zack kept looking until he saw his friend Kunsel. They've know each since they were first cadet. When Zack met Cloud he intruduce him to Kunsel and they became good companions._ Maybe he knows where Cloud is _"Yo Kunsel!"

Kunsel turned around to see who called him and smiled when he saw none other than Zack Fair. "Hey Zacky!" He joked and Zack slightly glare.

"Not you to Kunsel, I already have Angeal and Cloud to handel." Zack eyes lit up in realization "Hey, have you seen Cloud?"

"Naw," Kunsel shook his head. _Damn! _"I did hear from someone that he went out for a walk."

"From who?" Zack asked

"Some guy with reddish-brown hair and maroon eyes," Kunsel said

"Does he work here?"

"Nope never seen him. And record shows no signs of someone with those type of hair and eyes."

"Oh," Zack pondered for a second.

"Oh yeah, good job getting into First" Kunsel congratulated.

Zack nodded in thanks and went to go find Cloud. He stopped and look back at Kunsel and asked "Where exactly?"

His friend rolled his eyes "Where do you think?"

Zack nodded again and went to Sector 8. Before he made it out the door his phone rang. Sightly disappointed that it wasn't Cloud. But happy that it was "Hey Aerith. What 's up?" .... "Meet you at the church? Sure I'll be there but I have to look for someone. Yeah, him. Don't worry. You two will meet soon I promise. Kay, bye"

* * *

Cloud kept following the strange boy and soon found himself on the platform of sector 1's train station. He gaze was at his back. The boy refuse to look at him. Cloud thought about what to say. Until the boy's voice made him loose his train of thought.

"Can you see it?" He asked.

"See what?" Cloud couldn't help but wonder.

"I asked you first!" His maroon eyes glisten in annoyance.

Cloud felt a sting of pain on his left arm. However, the pain went away. _That was weird._ Cloud blinked.

"You still haven't answer me," the boy replied looking at Cloud wince gripping his left arm. He raised his eyebrow "So, it thought it could interfere."

"It? What are you talking about? What's going on? Who are you?" the blonde look confused when the boy just simply laugh.

"My dear boy, you have no right to order me around!!" He chuckled.

"They're questions not demands dumdass" Cloud responded, taken aback at his own words._ Did I say that?_

"So not only can you see it," in a flash Cloud felt his right arms and legs immobilized on the wall. Cloud struggled trying to free himself. Without warning the boy gripped his left arm and stretch it as far as it would let him. "But it's also beginning," He added while completely ripping Cloud's sleeve revealing the black gash. To Cloud's suprise something was dripping on it but couldn't figure out just what.

"What's wrong haven't you seen venom before," The boy question "Oh and to answer your question my name is Hogosha. But it won't seem matter." Cloud spotted a glisten in Hogosha's hand. It was a knife! Was this guy going to kill him? Right here!? The small recruit let out a scream when he felt the knife pierce through his right shoulder.

"You can sream all you want. No one can hear you," Hogosha smirked and thrust the knife deeper in the wound. Cloud shut his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth. Seizing his scream.

"Your a smart lad I'll give you that," Hogosha complemented. "You would have had a great future. But alas, you must be deceased. You know too much."

_Too much?_ Cloud question mentally. _Too much what? Wait is this about those vision? Does that mean...they're real? _That makes sense. He wasn't going crazy! He was just seeing the future. _But if these dreams are real _his eyes open in realization._Then that means those people I saw. Tifa, Mom... Zack!! Everyone in in my dreams-my visions- are..._ Cloud couldn't even finish his thought. If this was going to be the end for him he had to know he had to ask. "What's going to happen to those people in my dreams?"

Hogosha was silent for a moment. He wasn't expecting that kind of question. Probably a beg for mercy or plead but not this. "What ever you saw will happen one way or another." He answered

"Oh," Was the only response that came out of Cloud "Is there any way to change or prevent it?"

"Change? Prevent?" Hogosha had to ask. "I'm sorry my dear boy but there is nothing I can-"

"Please" Cloud pleads cut him off "I don't want this nightmare to happen anyone! It's not right. They don't deserve it!!" Cloud felt hot tears on his face but he did all in his power to not let them slide off his cheek. However one tear was able to escape.

Hogosha wiped the tear away not helping himself. In all his years, he had never met anyone beg to save someone else's life other than themselves. It didn't feel normal. This boy is unique. Possibly one in a million for him to ever meet a lad like this one. Yes, this boy is strong. If not mentally strong. Something in his mind told him he shouldn't be doing this. He could have great consequence for doing this. However, so will the boy. Hogosha finally made his decision now it's the boy's turn. "Are you willingly to sacrifice your fate to save them?"

Cloud looked at him puzzled.

"If so then you have to choose."

"Choose?" Cloud repeated slowly

"It's like this. You have to options." He explains "One you could let it happen knowing you could've prevented it. Or...You could try and change it and see where fate takes you next. Either way your life won't be the same."

Cloud slowly reviewed the choices in his mind. If he just sit there and let it happen he would surely not be able to live with himself. But he could try and stop it from happening what would happen? Well, it's probably better than his visions.

"Have you made your decision?" Hogosha asked.

"Yes," Cloud told him "I will change their fate. I don't care what happens to me as long as they're safe."

"Keep in mind that there will be consequences for your actions. So choose wisely there is no second chance." He warned. Cloud nodded telling him he understand. _No I don't think you do young lad._ "So be it."

* * *

**To be continue**

**Zack: That sounded a little too rushed**

**Me: True. It was kinda short. Anyways, thank you for the reviews (throws cookies) **

**Zack:(Hugs everyone) You guys rock!! R&R please and I'll give you more hugs (gets tackled by fans)**

**Me:(Laughs): You asked for it. Thanks again! Ja ne (Goodbye)**


	4. Anew

**Me:(Waves) Heya! Sorry I took long once again. It just I had a lot of stuff to do. Anyways happy late holidays!! And boys take it away!**

**Sephiroth, Zack, and Cloud (singing): She doesn't own anything but the plot. So enjoy the chapter 'cause she wrote a lot.**

**Me: Warning! May contain gore and blood at some parts. Now, on with the story.**

* * *

Zack searched high and low all over Sector 8 but still he couldn't find his blond friend. He wonders where he went. It's not like him to just walk with a stranger. Cloud said he would rather drink out of toilet than do that. Zack try to make the blond do that but Cloud decline for both options.

The black haired Soldier walked to Loveless AVE. for one more inspection in search of the blond but only to see three First Class Soldiers instead. Zack marched towards and greeted them.

"Hey guys!" the three turn their heads to the young First Class Soldier.

"Zack? What are you doing here?" Angeal asked.

"Looking for Cloud. Have you seen him?" Zack asked looking around. "Oh yeah, what are you three doing out here in the first place?"

"We went to see Loveless and I must say it's not that bad." Sephiroth explained.

"Told you," Genesis responded while turning a page from his book labled 'Loveless'

"You actually bought that?" Zack asked

"He wouldn't leave without it," Angeal answered "Zack what were you saying about your friend?"

"Oh yeah! Have you seen him?" he repeated

"Where did you see him last?" The silver hair man asked.

"Two weeks ago in the barracks. Come on I don't keep track of him!!" Zack was quickly losing his patients the older First Class Soldiers notice.

"Look Zack we'll help you find him. 'Kay?"

The once student nodded at his former mentor's suggestion.

"All right. Sephiroth? Genesis? Want to help?" Angeal asked to his friends.

"Why not?" "Whatever," both Sephiroth and Genesis responded.

"Thanks guys" Zack smiled. He knew he could count on them.

"We should split up. We can find him faster that way. Me and Genesis we'll check sector 2 and 6. Angeal, you and Zack go check Sector 7." Sephiroth ordered.

Both Genesis and Angeal nodded. Except Zack. "What about the others?" He asked.

"Sector's 1, 3, and 5 are being investigated. Classified case." Sephiroth explained

Zack nodded. "All right. Let's go."

* * *

"So be it." _I hope you know what you're doing child. _Hogosha remove his knife from Cloud's right shoulder. "However, let this be a reminder for you that it is not no one's fault but your own."

Cloud eyes followed the knife as Hogosha slowly raised it to his left arm where the venom was spreading.

"You shall not one but two that will try to posses your mind and soul and you choose which one to obey." Hogosha press the knife into Cloud's wrist and began to carve a line. Cloud looked away. "Fear not. You will live. Relax" He assured him. When he was done, Hogosha took a few steps back.

Cloud gave him a puzzle look. Is this guy blind? He's cutting through his wrist! How can he relax!!? He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists._ It hurts! Now I know to not become emo__._ When Hogosha was finish, he stepped away from the blonde. Cloud panted heavily. His body shook nonstop. Soon, he began to hyperventilate. _What is this? _

"What do you feel, young one? Do you feel pain?" Hogosha questioned.

"W…w-what..did?" Cloud try to speak but he his felt like something was burning inside his throat.

Hogosha raise his bronze eyebrow. "You said you would give up your fate, did you not?" He shifted his eyes and Cloud found himself on the ground. "You chose this. Unfortunally, this is not worse of what is going to come." He explain. "May you have pity for your soul. You will need it." Hogosha walked to Cloud and knee down to him.

"You have to scream." He told him. Cloud stare at dumbfounded. He rolled to his back so he could stare at him face to face. "Please humor me and do so."

"W-w…what happens…if I do?" Cloud slurred.

Hogosha smirked "Only one way to find out."

* * *

"This is hopeless." Zack complain sitting by the nearest bench. Angeal sighed. They have searching for an hour and a half and still no sign of Zack's blonde friend.

"Have you try calling him?" Angeal suggested.

"His phone is off. Which is unlike him." Zack told him. "He usually takes it with him and leave it on…What if got kidnapped or worse!! What if he's **murdered**!!!!" he gasped

"I think that that's highly un-"

"Help! Help!! My friends been murdered!!!" Zack yelled running around in circles.

"Zack," Angeal try to calm him down but to no success. "Zack!" Angeal scolded. His former student was not just exaggerating but he was also making a fool of himself. Without warning Angeal grip Zack's back color. Ceasing him to a stop.

"Hey! Why'd you-"

"Zack. You need to calm down." Angeal lower Zack down to his feet and release his grip.

"Sorry Angeal. It's just… I want to be sure he's safe. I know I've only known him for two years but still. I feel like I have to protect him. To be there by his side no matter what."

Angeal nodded. He understood what Zack is going through but what was funny was Zack just explain their relationship.

"What's so funny?" The young Solider asked. His older friend usually laugh at something that made no sense to him or it was ironic.

"Nothing really. It's just. That you 're acting how I usually am when I'm worried about you. Remember when you were a cadet and I took you in?"

Zack blushed. How could he not. He remember that's when he got his first lecture.

"I told you to meet me in the training room for one hour," Angeal started. "And when that time came, you weren't there. Two hours past and I began to search all over Shinra. Finally when I found you…"

"I was sleeping in the boy's locker room. Because some people forgot I was still in there." Zack finished. It was funny actually. Zack stayed a few more minutes after practice to try out some new techniques so he could impress Angeal. Only to go inside, take a shower, get dress, and to find out that somebody lock him in.

Zack also chuckled at the memory.

"C'mon. Let's keep searching." Zack nodded at Angeal's idea.

"Race ya!" Zack challenged and sped off not looking where he was going. "Zack! Look-" His former mentor try to warn him but it too late. Zack already collided into the person and both of them fell to the ground. "Own!"

Angeal jogged to the two. "Are you all right?" He asked them both. They nodded.

Zack sat up and rubbed his sore head. "I'm sorry. I didn't…" His voice trailed off when the person sat up. His eyes widen in surprise. "A-Aerith?"

"What? Your happy to see me?" Aerith smiled. Zack laughed "Happy? I'm delighted!!" Both teens rose to their feet.

"You know her.?" Angeal questioned.

"This is Aerith." Zack introduce. "My..Girlfriend." His blushed deepen.

"Is he your father?" She whispered in Zack's ear. "No this is my former mentor, Angeal."

"Former?"

"Yeah. I'm First Class Soldier now."

"Oh Zack!" Aerith embraced him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"But enough about me what are you doing here?" Zack asked releasing her.

"Well…" she started "I wanted to surprise by coming up here. Only I got lost and then people wanted to buy my flowers? Only they said something like 'I will by that flower' and pointed in my direction. So I assume they wanted one. I was walking towards them when you crash into me."

Zack's smile disappeared slightly. "Aerith? Who said that?"

"Those guys over there," she pointed to three guys laughing and drinking. Zack nodded slowly. "Could you excuse for a sec."

"Zack-"

"Just a sec." He assured his friend. He pushed Aerith behind him and march to the three guys. A minute later he came back to his confuse girlfriend and shocked friend leaving three petrified men.

"Zack why did you-" Aerith started but was interrupted by Zack shaking her head for her to discontinue.

"I'll tell you later." Zack promised and drag her to a different location. Angeal followed suit.

"So Zack. You kind of took long. Did something happen?" She was still getting use to the serious side of Zack.

"You know that boy I told you about?"

"Cloud?"

Zack nodded

"He's getting very impatient on not finding him." Angeal told her.

"Did you try calling him?" Aerith suggested.

"Yeah. But he didn't answer. His phone was off." Zack sighed.

"Don't worry. You'll find of him." She assured him.

Zack smiled. "Yeah."

/Bzzzz/

Both teen look at the older man whilst he whipped out his phone "Did you find anything?"…."I see. So were on the same-"… "Wait are you sure?"…"Okay we'll check it out." Angeal hung up his phone and turn back the two. "That was Sephiroth he said that someone saw two figures going to Sector's 1 Platform."

"Is one of them Cloud?" Zack asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

"That's what we're going to find out… That is if she doesn't mind tagging along." He gestured to the girl.

Aerith nodded. "That's all right with me."

"Aerith! Are you sure?" Zack was slightly taken aback. First he sees Aerith up here in Sector 7 now she's going to go on a mission -well sort of a mission- with him? Wow, this day is full of surprises.

"C'mon!" Angeal ordered. Aerith grabbed Zack's hand and all of them race to Sector 1's Platform.

_Hang on Spiky! I'm coming!!_

* * *

Hogosha blinked in alarm. Three energy source was coming this way. However someone, in that group, energy is increasing the closer it gets here. This brought a grin upon his face. "So he decided to come. Though why did it take him this long to come?"

"What? Who?" Cloud had a bad feeling in his stomach on who is was.

"One of the people you are trying to save." He stated.

_Zack!!! No!! _"Don't come!" Cloud choked. _It's no use! Damn it!! _

Hogosha's eyes traveled back to the blonde. _It's not effecting him yet. I have to do something. _"What makes you think he will protect you?"

"Huh?"

"You think he's come to save you?"

"Y-yes! Why wouldn't he?" _is he mad at me?_

Hogosha shrugged."I don't know. I mean. He kind of took his time to get here."

"W-what?" Cloud couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew Zack and he wouldn't do that to anyone. _He just didn't know where I was. That's all. _He mentally assured himself.

_It's not working._ "Think about it child. You changed everything. What makes you think he didn't change?"

Cloud's face fell. That's right! He did except the consequences that would come. Could this be one of them? Could Zack really change? _No he wouldn't!!_

Hogosha stared at the venom that was now seeking into the wound he made._ That's it. Just need a little more. Sorry child but you must be corrupted. Your heart is too pure. _"He'll probably forget about you."

Cloud's eyes widen in fear. "But… the vision I saw-"

"Doesn't mean anything anymore. Remember? Besides that happen because of you. You killed him."

_I..I killed him?!!_

"You could've done something. But all you did was hide."

"But that was-"

"Later you felt better and when he died you just left his body there and to make things worse you took possesion of his memories and his girl and let her die in the process." Hogosha saw tears streaming down off the blonde. "You forgot about him after his death."

"No..." Cloud shook his head.

Hogosha smirked. "You'll be forgotten. Like you were never born. And everything you ever worked for will be taken away from you."

"NO!!!" _He wouldn't do that! Zack wouldn't do that!! _Cloud's eyes were full of hatred but then slowly went blank.

_It's done._ Hogosha thought as the last of the venom went inside the wound. It soon began to glow then slowly faded leaving a scar in the process.

No second later Cloud started screaming from the top of his lungs and began thrashing. His left shoulder felt like something was trying to push out of his back. His heart increased rapidly. His bones felt like they were relocating. He never felt a pain like this before.

* * *

Zack felt a sting of pain in his heart. _Cloud's in trouble!!_

"Zack?" Aerith question.

Angeal look over his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Aerith go with Angeal." He ordered and he let go of her hand and sped off.

"Zack!!" They both called out in unison.

But he didn't stop. He kept on running as fast as his legs would let him.

_Cloud!! Just hold on!! Please!! I'm coming! Just! Hold on!! _

* * *

"My, my. You sure are holding out good. Usually by now people would loose consciousness. You sure are something." He complimented while petting his hair. Cloud whimpered. Hogosha turn Cloud's body to his left and rubbed the spot where it hurt the boy. "Just a few more minutes. I promise you it will go away." Cloud's breathing became regular and he soon felt himself drowsy. _I'm getting sleepy._

Hogosha felt Cloud's body go limped. _He ceased his pain. Interesting. This boy cease to amaze me._ He slowly stood up. He glared at his left arm. _If it can interfere with this boy's fate then so can I. _

"CLOUD!!!"

Hogosha dodged a fireball and landed a safe far distance.

Zack panted heavily as he raise his sword at his opponent.

Hogosha raise his eyebrow "You dare to strike me?"

"Who the hell are you?" Zack snarled.

"Sorry boy. But I only introduce myself one person at a time."

"One person?"

"Z-Zack?"

Zack's body stiffens. He turns to where Cloud lay. He looked pale and exhausted. What happen to him? Without thinking Zack dropped his sword and ran to his friend. He sat on his knees and grip Cloud in his arms. "Hey chocobo head. What happen to 'I rather drink out of a toilet then go with a stranger'?" he smiled.

"I…guess I…forgot." Cloud admits breathlessly. His eyes closed slightly.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. You go ahead and rest up ," He assured his young friend.

"Thanks," Cloud gave him a small smile before closing his eyes letting darkness consume him once more.

Zack still smiled down at the blonde he held.

"A pure heart indeed." Hogosha announced.

Zack's grip around Cloud tightens as he glares at the man before him. He's going to make this guy pay for hurting his friend. "You sick bastard!!" he growled at him.

Hogosha shrugged "He did it himself. You should be grateful that he did this for you."

"Do what?! I never told him to let himself get almost killed by a sicko like you!!!" By now, Zack's blood was boiling in rage. How dare he talk about like this to him.

The man just simply shook his head. "He did not tell you. Fore shay. It might be better this way however."

"Tell me what?" Zack asked him.

Hogosha simply ignore him and continued "Did he feel ashamed of telling you? Or was it he was frightened of your reaction?"

"You're a kook. You know that?" Zack told him.

Hogosha tsked at him. Children have so much to learn these days. "I would love to stay and chat but I must fare the a farewell."

"You're not going anywhere!" Both man look at the newcomer.

Sephiroth and Genesis with a group of grunts aim there weapons at Hogosha.

Hogosha chuckled as he clenches his knife. "You think the likes of you can stop me. Well think again!"

Without warning he raises his hand towards the grunts and they flew back by a strange force. With his free hand he threw his knife in Cloud and Zack's direction. Zack acted fast and shield Cloud with his body letting the knife cut through his left cheek. Drips of blood landed on Cloud's face.

"Get him!!" Sephiroth ordered as both him and Genesis try to slashing their enemy. Hogosha dodge their attempts and flipped in the air.

He froze in mid air._We shall meet again. _He performed a corkscrew then vanished.

Zack blinked and looked around. He just disappeared without a trace.

Sephiroth growled in frustration. "Genesis! Inform Director Lazard about this. The rest of you men go back you were."

Genesis nodded and departed. The others saluted and did as instructed.

Aerith and Angeal push pass the grunts. When Aerith caught glimpse at the sight of Zack she rush towards him. "Zack!"

The black hair boy looks up to see his girlfriend at his side. "This is Cloud." She stated. He nodded knowing it wasn't a question. "What happen?"

"Some guy attacked him," Zack answered with venom in his voice.

"Sephiroth went with Genesis to tell them what happen," Angeal said as he approaches him. "We'll find him."

"Thank you for helping me," Zack rose to his feet with Cloud still cradled in his arms.

"If I were you I would take him the infirmory," Angeal suggested.

Zack nodded "Right," adjusting Cloud in his arms to make sure he was secure he turn to Aerith "I'm sorry,"

She shook her head to assure him "Don't worry about me. I had good time-minus the last part. We'll just do it tomorrow with your friend, I hope."

"I'm sure he'll like that," Zack agreed

"Well, I should be going home. It's getting late. "Here" She handed him a blue rose. "Give this to him."

Zack placed it in by Cloud's hand which he grip without knowing. "He'll be fine." He assured her and mostly himself. "Well, see ya,"

Aerith kissed him on his right cheek while wiping away some blood on his left cheek.

After she pulled away she gave him a smile and went to Sector 5. "Next time I see you. You better have that clean," she ordered.

"I will!" Zack promised and turn towards his former mentor "Can you make sure she makes it home safe?"

Angeal nodded and jogged to catch up to the flower girl.

Knowing his friends were all right he then look down at his sleeping companion and frown. He wondered why someone would hurt Cloud? Sure he usually got pick on but to almost get killed by someone he didn't even.

_What did mean I should be grateful? _It didn't make sense. That guy must be a real kook. He shook it off and walked back to Shinra. Ignoring everyone that stared at him.

"Don't worry Cloud. I won't let this happen again," he told him " were friends, right?" Both their scars glow without either one of them knowing.

* * *

**Me: Well what do you boy's think? (Silence) Guys?**

**Sephiroth: …Well you did say it would be longer.**

**Me(pouts): you did like it?**

**Cloud: It's not that it's just… Well I didn't like it.**

**Me: Why not?**

**Cloud: Cause you torture through the whole chapter and in the end I pass out!!**

**Zack: You kinda did.**

**Me: I know. (shrugs) I just love doing it though. Anyways thank you for reading.**

**Everyone:(Bows)**

**Zack: (Hugs readers and viewers and gives them a peck on the cheek.)**

**Me: I am sooo telling Aerith.**

**Cloud: Please leave a review. We want to know what you thought about this chapter.**

**Me: And if you do. Each of you viewers will get a chance to be with either: Sephy, Cloudy, or Zacky and make then your slave.**

**Sephiroth: What?**

**Cloud: I'm out of here. (runs away)**

**Sephiroth: Right behind you (follows)**

**Zack: Yay!!**

**Me: At least you stayed Zack. Well, (waves) Ja ne!!**

**Zack: (Waves) Goodbye! And thanks again for reading!!**


	5. Reality or remix?

**Me: Zack, where's Sephy and Cloudy?**

**Zack:(Shrugs) In hiding.**

**Me: Oh well. You could do disclaimer again.**

**Zack: Okay. She doesn't own anything but the idea and Hogosha. Where is he anyways?**

**Hogosha:(creeps behind Zack) Right behind you!**

**Zack: AHH! (runs away)**

**Hogosha:(Chases after him)**

**Me:.... Just go ahead and read. I'll go get them (Chases after the two)**

**P.S. When Cloud has visions, it will show the flash and what it represents.**

* * *

_**The consequences are like no other. All the things you know. Will be erased.**_

_No! I don't believe you!!_

_**Tell me child, who do you care more than your friend, Hm? Your mother? Or that girl I saw in your vision? Tifa was it?**_

_Tifa? Who's that?_

_**Heh, heh, heh. it is done.**_

_What is?_

_**Your heart is stained. It will be pure no more.**_

_Wait!! Don't leave get back here!!! _

Cloud eyes shot open as he gasp in shock. His eyes traced his surroundings. He recgonize this room. It was Zack's room. In his bedroom to be more exact. But the question is:

_Where is Zack?_

Cloud heard light snores coming from his left side. He turn his head to see non other than Zack sleeping on a chair. In Clouds eyes he look stiff but this wasn't the first time Zack slept like something similar to this. _It's better to see a stiff Zack then a dead one _Cloud thought then reach rub his aching shoulder. _I wonder what the guy did to me? _

Cloud shook it off. He'll worry about that later right now he should go back to his dorm.

"You bastard!" Cloud's body stiffen when his friend mumbled. He sat up and turn towards him. Zack was now resting his head on the bed with his arms wrap under his head. Cloud chuckled softly. It's so funny when Zack mumbles in his sleep.

One time Zack was dreaming about a pickle monster wanting to take away his mystical mustache away. Cloud laugh a fit the whole night, that is until Zack started chasing Cloud in his sleep. Now that burn all the junk food they at that last night.

_At least he woke up before he did any critical damage. _

"What did you… do to chocobo?" Zack sighed. Cloud raise his eyebrow. _Is he having a bad dream? Must be if he's freaking out about someone hurting a chocobo. Better wake him up._

"Zack?" Cloud shook him slightly. No response. "Zack." Shakes a little harder. Zack grips the blanket. "No! Don't kill him!! He's too young!..Kill me instead!" he growled.

"Zack!! Wake up!!!" Cloud shouted. Dream or not Zack was freaking him out!

Zack jump back hitting his back on the chair. He yawn and rubbed his eyes. His violet eyes met with scared blue eyes. "Spiky? Cloud what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just got scared of the dark." Cloud lied. _What's the point? He'll get it out of me later._

Zack mentally shrugged it off. "How're you feeling?"

"Better a little. What time is it?"

"Ten thirty."

"What?!! It's past curfew!! I should be in my dorms!!" Cloud was about to jump out of the bed only to be stopped by Zack gripping his right shoulder and turning him back towards him.

"I already called your instructors and told them what happen. They gave you the day off tomorrow. But after that we have to go on a mission-"

"What mission?" Cloud asked to quickly. _Please don't let it be Nibelheim. Please don't let it be Nibelheim!_

"Hm? Oh ya. The mission. Um where did they say it was again?" Zack put his finger on his chin and pretending to be in deep thought.

"Zack I'm serious!" Cloud glared.

"Okay, okay. We're going to Junon," Zack answered with a smile on his face "And you'll never guess what."

"What?" Cloud straighten himself up.

"They said after we complete this you, my friend, are going to be promoted to Second Class Soldier!!" Zack announced with a huge smile on his face.

"R-really?" Cloud was happy yet shock to hear this. Second Class Soldier? Wow. Cloud's smile turn into a frown making Zack's smile disspear. "Hey Zack, do you know girl name Tifa?"

Zack shook his head. "No. Is she the girl you like?"

Cloud shrugged. "I don't know. My mind is kind of fuzzy."

Zack's frown deepen. " Cloud do you know what that guy did to you?"

"I'm… not really sure." He answered truthfully.

There was a silence between the two. Until Zack spoke up. "So... want to watch a movie?" For now, it was best for both boys to relax and forget about what happen earlier.

Cloud shrugged.

"All righty then!" Before Cloud could react Zack grip Cloud's wrist, dragging him to the living room and sitting him on the couch.

Cloud new he was gonna regret this but he had to ask "What movie are we watching?"

"My Bloody Valentines!!"

"Really Zack? Couldn't you pick a better movie than that?"

"Why? You think it might be too scary for you?"

"No! I've heard about it and the only things it's known for is it's gore and weird love twist!!"

"Oh, Cloudy, Cloudy, Cloudy. This movie is gonna be a classic. I mean what else is scarier then a guy in a gas mask with a pitch ax?"

"A guy with a chainsaw, a knife, a gun, a claw hand ect."

Zack pouts " Your no fun!"

"Besides you'll just talk through it the last time we watch a movie." Cloud argued.

"Well that girl shouldn't have went in the closet!!" Zack argued crossing his arms.

The blonde just shook his head and sighed "Just play the movie."

Zack press play and hopped right next to Cloud with a bowl of popcorn. "This is gonna be great"

/50 minutes later/

"What are you doing? Don't let go!! Use your muscles!! Don't let go of- See I told ya." Zack kept rambling about how the teens in the story should really use their brain and keep on 'helping' them through the whole freakin movie!!

_Damn Zack!! Can we go a whole movie without you talking right through it? _Cloud was about ask him if Zack would pipe down, when his head started to spin _What the? I feel dizzy! _Cloud clutch onto his head. He felt like he had to puke. _This isn't_ _good._

"Eww! Look at that? She ain't gonna have that baby, now. Huh, Cloud?" Zack turn to his friend only to see a flash of gold pass by him and went to the bathroom. Zack turn to the closed door. "Spike?"

* * *

After he was done hurling in the toilet Cloud sat down and panted. He lean the back of his head on the wall. Closing his eyes slowly.

Then, he felt his left arm sting again. "Just ignore it, Cloud." He mumbled to himself. "It's nothing."

/"Spikey?"/ Zack's voice muffled through the door.

"I'm all right." Cloud assured him.

/"You sure?"/

Cloud nodded forgetting that Zack couldn't see him "Yeah. I'm just Cleaning up," he straighten himself up, dusted his pants off and went to the door. Before his hand reached the door nod he felt as if his left arm on burn. His right arm trembled. He let out a yelp in pain.

_**My son.**_

/"Cloud?! What's wrong?!! What's going on?"/ The door nod jiggled. /"Let me in!"/

"I-I'm fine!" Cloud gasped. He stared at his left arm. He ripped off the left sleave completely revealing he back gash with venom trickling down. Wait a second! _That's not venom!! _

_**Don't be scared my son.**_

_Who are you?_

_**I'm your mother.**_

_No your not. My mother is-_

_**She is nothing but a traitor.**_

_Traitor?_

_**Listen to me son. You must take back the world they have taken from me. **_

_Take back?_

_**Yes!! Take back the world. Bring me Meteor.**_

_Meteor?_Cloud swayed back and forth trying to fight for consious. _I.. this doesn't make sense. Why is this happening to me? Why are you and Hogosha-_

_**Don't ever say that name!! You hear me?!**_

Cloud screamed as he fell into darkness.

_"Cloud!!!" _He heard Zack's distance voice.

_**Cloud open his eyes and saw that he was falling into a never ending darkness. In some way, it was relaxing to him.**_

_**Help me take take back the planet.**_

_I want to forget about this._

_**/Don't listen to it!/**_

_Is that Hogosha?_

_**Take heed. My son. Everyone is a traitor! They are just deceiving you.**_

_**/It's telling you lies!!/**_

_Why can't I be alone? Why did this have to be me? Why do I have to suffer?_

_**/Cloud./ **__**Both voices said in unison.**_

_I don't want this . All I want is to just drift away. Away from what happen to me for the past two years._

_"Cloud!" __**A new voice was heard and it sounded so familiar. **__I know that voice._

_It sounds like..._

_"Zack?"_

_"Cloud! Can you hear me? Wake up!!"_

_"Zack!! Where are you?" __**Cloud asked looking around to spot his companion only saw a glimpse of white light. **_

"_Cloud!!" __**A hand extended towards Cloud. Cloud stretched his hand also. Both hands reach for one another however, they were still far away.**_

"_C'mon!" __**Cloud pleaded himself and stretched as far as he could. Finally, what seem like a eternity, Cloud and the other's hand clasped together. Feeling himself being pulled Cloud soon found himself in the surrounded by light.**_

"Cloud! Cloud! Wake up buddy! C'mon!" Zack pleaded over the unconscious body. After breaking his door down- which he has to fix later- Zack came in only to see Cloud lying on the floor. For almost a half an hour, he's been trying to wake him up! _Please let him be alright. _He thought while giving his friend another shake. "Cloud!"

"Zack?" He heard his friend slur.

"Cloud! Can you hear me? Wake up!!" Zack stared to see what will the young blonde will do next.

Slowly, Cloud's eyelids began to open. Zack eyes shifted in alarm when he saw his friend stir before coming to, sitting up as he did so.

"Spikey!" Zack exclaimed happily embracing the wide-eyed blonde. Cloud pushed Zack off him making the older boy pout. "Are you okay?" the raven hair boy asked him.

Cloud shrugged. "I guess"

"No. That's not gonna work this time, Cloud!"

"You asked if I am okay and I answered you." Cloud stood to his feet. "Look I'm tired, let's just finish watching the whole movie so I can go to bed."

Zack remain silent for a moment before nodding and stood up also. He moved as Cloud walked passed him before following also. Something white and brown caught out of the corner of his eye. Zack look down to see what it was.

It was the ace band he used to cover up Cloud's wound. He scuped it up in his arm, folded it and placed it in his pocket. He'll figure out everything later, right now he just wants to hang out with his friend. _I'll find out what that guy did to him eventually. _Zack vowed in his mind.

-40 minutes later-

When the movie was over Zack shut off the t.v. and looked over to see his friend who was sound asleep at the side of the couch, hugging his knees. A smiled appeared on Zack's face.

He look at his digital clock. "Midnight already?" Zack yawned rubbing his eyes. "Oh, well. Have to go to sleep anyways."

He stretched before getting up and walking to his room. Zack grabbed a blanket, went back to the couch, and draped the banket over his sleeping companion.

"G'night, Cloud." He said ruffling the blondes hair before heading to his room so he could drift to sleep as well.

Morning came and everything seem to be normal again. Cloud woke up first and made breakfast for him and Zack. Then The First woke up ruffled Cloud's head and sat on the table waiting for his food.

"Oh yeah, Cloud. Before we go to our mission, I want us to do something first." Zack told him.

A grunt was an only response that came from Cloud.

"Yeah. You know the girl I've been telling you about?" Zack explained hoping the blonde didn't forget. _I mean I talk about her non-stop._

"Aerith?" Cloud new about her. A year ago, Zack met her when she was selling her flowers and they started chatting after that that's all Cloud remembered. Give him a break! Zack told him what felt like an autobiography about her. Like what she likes, what she's afraid of, what's her favorite color ect. He could go on for days about what Zack informed him. But then he'll be like Zack.

_**You take his memories, and let's not forget his girl, away form him after he dies.**_

Cloud froze which Zack notice. "Hey! You doing okay?" Zack asked. Cloud nodded which didn't convince Zack at all but he let it slide and change the subject. "So when's breakfast honey?"

Cloud's left eye twitch but pretend he didn't hear that. "Almost done... What were you saying? About Aerith?"

"Hm? Oh yeah! Well, during yesterday's incident." Zack didn't miss Cloud's flinch "My girlfriend saw you only you passed out at the time and he wanted to see you again. Only consious. So... no fainting." Zack joked at the last part.

"I see." Cloud responded. _Well, since I don't have class today-thanks to Zack- might as well see his girl- Wait! Did he say girlfriend? _"You and her... are together? You never told me!" Cloud was slightly hurt that Zack never said anything.

Zack was slightly off guard. "Cloud. What are you talking about I told you three weeks ago before I went on the mission. Don't you remember?"

_No! You didn't! You said 'good luck while I'm gone' _Cloud wanted to argue but then realized something. First he doesn't know a girl name Tifa -which Cloud feels he's suppose to know-and now he doesn't know Zack has a girlfriend? He never give a hint that they were together just hints that he likes. _And those were some hints. I'm not a fan of gushy romance._

"Oh right. Now I remember. Sorry Zack must have forgot by mistake" Cloud offer him a cheesy smile before stirring his omlett once again.

Okay now Zack always knew Cloud was bad at lying but this may be his worst yet. Cloud should be thankful that he's not making him spill the beans... yet.

"So... When do we go?" Cloud asked handing him his home-made omelet while he sat and ate the other.

Zack smiled "Right after we eat! I'm starving!!" Before Cloud could warn that the omelet might be alittle to hot, the raven hair boy took a big bite. A few seconds later Zack was running around screaming in pain, fanning his tongue as he did so. All Cloud did was laugh.

After breakfast, the spikey hair boys got ready and head out to the church in the slums.

"Here we are!" Zack announced waving his hand to the church.

Cloud snorted "Thank you for pointing that out Zack. I never would have guessed" Cloud respond sarcastically.

"Glad to be of help!" Zack smiled, not relizing Cloud was joking, as he push the door open. "Aerith. You here?"

The girl, Aerith, turn her attention to the two boys by the entrance. She straighten herself up, dusting the dirt of her dress and turn to her guest. "Good morning" she greeted.

"Hey babe!" Zack retorted kissing her on the lips.

Cloud blushed slightly, shifting from the scene before him. _Okay… this is more awkward then the time I walked into my mom's room while she was 'changing'._this memory made his blush deepen. _I'm really uncomfortable right now._

Aerith must have notice Cloud's blush because she pulled away making Zack puzzled. "Not being rude here, or anything, but you did bring a guessed here."

Zack look over his shoulder and saw a stiffed Cloud. "Oh, sorry chocobo head," he apologized.

"It's… okay" Cloud assured him trying to hide his blush making Zack laugh and Aerith giggle.

After Aerith control her giggle she looked at Cloud "We didn't get properly introduce yet" she extended her hand "I'm Aerith" she smiled.

Cloud clasped his arms over hers "Cloud" he gave her a small smile. He felt a wave of shock pass through his body but he quickly shook it off and pulled his hand back with a smile placed onhis face.

"So Aerith" Zack through his arms in the back of his head "What do you want to do?"

"Hm?" Aerith placed her elbow on her other hand and placed her finger on her chin "I was… kind of hoping if we could" she started clapping her hands behind her back, giving him the sweetest smile Cloud had ever seen "Make a flower wagon" her eyes pleaded "You did promise me."

Zack thought about it. He _did _promise her and Zack never went down on his promise. He _never _broke a promise. _Ever. _and he wasn't about to start now. He nodded. "kay, we'll do that. But we need to get the supplies."

Aerith nodded slowly "I can wait" she assured her boyfriend.

"Let's go, Cloud" Cloud was about to go with Zack when Aerith's voice stop them.

"Actually I was wondering if Cloud would stay here and help me for a bit?"

Zack look at his friend who shrugged telling he didn't mind "All right" Zack said with a hint of doubt in his voice and left.

Cloud glance at Aerith, who giggled, with a puzzled look. "He always did get jelous at times" she answered.

Cloud grin.

"Well let's get started with the flowers" she grabbed Cloud's wrist and guide him to the flowerbed.

"Um…" Cloud blushed as she pulled him down on his knees as she did the same "I…don't know- I never knew how to… with flowers." Cloud stammered. He wanted to say he wasn't familiar with gardening at all. He when he was little,he try to grow a simple rose but he drown it with water instead. How embarrassing and stupid thinking that if he added more water it would've grow faster. _Zack laughed when I told him that. I didn't think it was funny._

"Don't worry. I'll walk you through it" She began to tender the plants but slowly so Cloud could see. "Now you try"

Cloud brought his hands to the flowers and copied her.

"Don't grip on the flowers, they'll wrinkle" Aerith explained as she got up to get her water-spouse bucket. When she got back she poor water to some pale looking flowers. "There you go, little guys"

"Wow" Cloud exclaimed "You really take care of your flowers"

"Thank you" smiled Aerith

Both teens remain silent until Cloud broke the silent. "So…"

"So…?" Aerith mimicked.

"How long-"

"Have we've been together?"

He nodded.

"About a year and a half," she replied.

"You two seen pretty close."

Aerith looked up at him "Are we playing twenty questions?" she raised her eyebrow.

Cloud flushed"S-sorry if.. I'm getting-"

Aerith laugh at Cloud's blush. This boy was so cute and shy. Really shy. _Just like Zack said he would be. _Zack has told her many things about the blonde. What his goal was, where he came from, and so on. If Zack hadn't her that Cloud was his friend she would have thought they were related. "It's alright. I don't mind"

Cloud smiled.

A half an hour has past and Cloud found out that he wasn't bad at gardening. After they were done tendering the flowers they pick the ones that look ready for selling. Aerith had inform Cloud that it was Zack's idea. Before they dated Zack mentioned that she should share her flowers to everyone in Midgar. "_Midgar full of flowers. Wallet full of money. That's what he told me." _She explained.

This didn't surprise the cadet. He knew Zack would say something like that. Still, something puzzled him. She said they've been together before he met Cloud. But that can't be right!

_Zack told me about her two weeks after I joined. What's going on?_

"I'm back!" Zack's voice made Cloud forget his previous thought. "Did ya miss me?"

"Not really" Aerith joked with her arms crossed.

"Aww. But I've bee gone for three hours" the raven hair boy pout.

"Actually… you've only been gone for forty minutes" she informed him.

"Really? Wow time is slow!!" he exclaimed. "Anyways, I got the stuff!"

"Great! Let's get started!!" she clasped her arms together.

Zack and Cloud worked on it mostly whilst Aerith got the flowers ready. Cloud read Zack the instructions to Zack even though he didn't listen. This result led to Zack cracking some woods. Finally, after two hours, they made the wagon.

"Well what do think?" Zack guestured to the wagon with the flowers.

"Um." Aerith looked at it with a face that clearly said she didn't like it. "It's not as cute as I thought it would be" she replied sadly.

Cloud felt a sting of pain in his left arm and something flash in front of his eyes.

**(**_**Flash on)**_

_**Aerith: "Hm, not quite…what I expected."**_

_**(Flash off)**_

"Well, it's more about the flowers than how the wagon looks" Zack retorted.

_**(Flash on)**_

_**Zack: "Really? I think it's fine. It's all about the flowers, anyway."**_

_**(Flash off)**_

"Can you make me a better one?" Aerith asked. "This one doesn't look nice enough"

_**(Flash on)**_

_**Aerith: "I want I nicer one." **_

_**(Flash off)**_

"C'mon Aerith! The wagon doesn't look that bad, does it?" Zack whine to his girlfriend.

_**(Flash on)**_

_**Zack: "Stop being so pick!"**_

_**(Flash off)**_

"It's just a tiny request, Zack" she assured him.

_**(Flash on)**_

_**Aerith: A tiny little wish, that's all.**_

_**(Flash off)**_

"Yeah, but you must have many" he stated.

_**(Flash on)**_

_**Zack: There tiny, but you have lots, right?**_

_**Aerith: That's right, wanna hear?**_

_**Zack: How many do you got?**_

_**Aerith: Twenty… three!**_

_**Zack: Write them down, so I don't forget.**_

_**(Flash off)**_

"Yup, twenty three! You want to hear them?" she smiled. Zack was taken aback.

"Um, how about you right them down?" he pleaded.

"Okay!" she nodded and went to her bag to get a pencil and paper while Zack whip out his phone that rang after she left.

Cloud blinked multiple times at the scene that just happen. He saw a vision and reality? That never happen before. _Maybe I'm seeing what was suppose to happen? _Cloud thought. Still, why is he?

_**You will know in time.**_

Cloud stiffen. That voice. Why won't it leave him alone?

"Kay, bye" He heard Zack sigh as he put his back in his pocket. Aerith came back with a paper in her hand. She walk by Cloud and Zack.

"Is everthing alright Zack?" Aerith looked at him with sadness in her eyes as if she knew what he was going to say.

"Not really" He looked at Cloud "Looks like me and Cloudy have to go on the mission today." He replied trying to hide his sadness.

"Oh" Aerith hung her head down and Cloud knew why. She was probally having a good time then she finds out that her boyfriend has to leave on a mission… again. "I see"

"But I promise it'll just last a day. If not, then you could…" Zack pondered for a second.

"You could re-style his hair" Cloud blurted out.

"What?" both couples said unison.

Cloud shrank "S-sorry, just trying to lighten the mood"

Zack's laugh and Aerith's giggle made Cloud jump.

"That's not a bad idea" Aerth breathed.

"I guess" Zack agreed after seizing his laughter. "So it's a deal?"

Aerith pecked him on the cheek. "Yes" and handed him the paper. He took, giving her a grin. Which Cloud couldn't help but smile at.

Outside the church, a helicopter, up and ready, waited for their arrival. Both Cloud and Zack wave goodbye at the flower girl.

"It's was nice meeting you, Cloud!" she called over the noise the wind the helicopter created.

"You too" Cloud shouted.

"Oh yeah and Zack!" Zack turn to his girlfriend while Cloud kept on "I like your scar!" those words stop the blonde in his tracks. _Scar?_

Zack gave her a smile and enter inside the chopper.

Right as he pass by, Cloud saw it. The scar! It was the exact same scar in his vision. _So he was right, in some way the visions I had will come true! But now that I know…_

"C'mon Cloud!" Cloud walked up the steps.

Aerith waved goodbye "See you guys later!!" and the helicopter took off.

_I know I can change it. _

Cloud stared out the window. _It won't be easy. That much I know. Maybe…_

He looked over his friend who was sleeping. _I don't have to do it alone. I need to tell someone I can trust, someone who can help me. _

He closed his eyes so he could get enough sleep as he can before going to Junon. Why were they going there in the first place? _Oh well, as long as it not Nibelheim._ Cloud yawned. _Then I still have time._

* * *

Somewhere in the distance Hogosha stared at the helicopter fly by the Shinra building. _Time is running out. _His face harden. _Maybe I should have killed him. My power didn't effect as much. However, the deed's been done. Now it's up to the boy. However…_

Hogosha disappear and reappeared in a barrack. He walked up to a specific bed and dig for something in a pillow case. A smirk place on his lips as he pulled out a black jornal. Looking at the front and back cover, he trace his hands on the name labeling 'Cloud'. _I should make this harder than it is. For lesson, that is._

He took three steps and he soon reappeared into another room. He knee down to a sickly green bag and placed the journal deep inside the bag. He stood to his feet. "Time to catch a ride"

A gush of wind blew the top of the bag close covering the journal and the room was once again, alone.

**Me: Tada! What do you think?**

**Zack: Aerith!**

**Hogosha(vein pops): You are-**

**Me: Hey! People are listening.**

**Hogosha: (crosses his arms and growls)**

**Me: Thank you for reviewing. Since Cloudy and Sephy aren't here you guys get to be with Zacky. Have fun. **

**Zack: (hugs)**

**Me: (glares at Hogosha) Say it!**

**Hogosha: (sighs) Please leave a review.**

**Me: (smiles) I've trained you so well.**


End file.
